1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cutting tool, and particularly to a cutting tool of the type where an insert is secured in a toolholder by means of a clamping device, the latter consisting of a suitable lever-like body together with at lease one screw that screws into the toolholder. The main characteristic of the invention is that the body of the clamp is recessed relative to the insert in order to prevent or hinder chips cut by the insert from coming into contact with the clamp body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously known cutting tools the arm-like body of the clamping device has been relatively large and designed to project markedly beyond the cutting insert or bit in order to secure the insert between the clamp body, or a nose on the latter and the seat of the insert. The clamp body then acts as a chip breaker, since chips separated or machined off the workpiece by the insert are led against the clamp body and broken off by it. However, this has proven to be disadvantageous because chips can get very hot while being separated from the workpiece. As a result, the clamp body is exposed to thermal stresses when the chips come into intimate contact with it, and these stresses can deform or ruin it.